Take Me To Your Heart
by Rosa17
Summary: A sequel to Arms of Hope. Marian is now living with the outlaws and this story takes off from that.
1. Chapter 1

Take me to your heart

This is a sequel to Arms of Hope. I will be introducing some characters from my own imagination in this story. Hope you enjoy it. Time wise picks off a few weeks after Arms of Hope ended.

Part 1

Marian walked alone through the forest, lost in her thoughts and found herself in the foliage in front of Knighton Hall. It looked much as it had done several weeks ago; except the trees were beginning to lose their leaves now, cover would be sparse and visits here dangerous. Not that there was anything to see, her father was dead and she had been banished to the woods, an outlaw, just like Robin. She supposed she kept sneaking back to see what plans the Sheriff had for her home, for that was how she still regarded it. A hand on her shoulder made her gasp silently, her heart began to pound in her chest and she turned ready to face her assailant.

"Relax" said Robin with a smile "It's me"

"Do not do that" she berated him, he chuckled and she shook her head.

"So tell me, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"This is the third time you have come here in as many days. Marian. Talk to me"

She sighed and looked at him and sank down into the greenery and he followed her lead, concealing them both completely.

She shrugged "I do not know really why I come here"

"It was your home, I often go and look at my home" he said with depth and understanding

"I miss him"

"I know you do" to confirm his reply his hand covered hers tenderly.

"Do you ever think of your parents? I know it was…..awhile ago now"

He gave a dry laugh and replied "Yes, I think of them, I wonder if they would be proud to have an outlaw for a son and sometimes I think of my life with them, when I was a child and how different things are now"

"I know they would be proud of you" she told him without hesitation "They would be proud that you stand up for what you believe in"

"Even though, I have surrendered my ancestral home?"

"Yes, even then….I know I am"

"You are what?"

"Proud of you, but do not let it get to your head" she told him with a smile, which was infectious.

"You know it will not remain empty for long"

"I know I am sure the Sheriff will fill it with some form of cronies from somewhere or other" she answered.

"We agree"

"We do occasionally" she teased back.

"Good job I am sitting down huh?" he said laughing.

They sat there looking at each other and he wondered if perhaps now was the time to tell her how he felt about her, but a rumble noise and the thud of hooves distracted them enough to turn back and view what was happening at Knighton Hall. A carriage drew up, along side several guards on horseback that flanked Gisborne. Marian and Robin held their breath and waited, as first the Sheriff climbed out followed by a younger man.

"What?" Robin said to himself.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Him" he replied, looking at Marian, his brow furrowed.

"Robin? Who is he? Do you know him?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your replies to the first part of my sequel.

Part 2

"Robin, Robin" she repeated to try and get some form of sense out of him, he looked at her when she laid her arm on his, his frown deepening. "Robin"

He grimaced "I know him…knew him…he fought with us…before I was in the King's guard…I didn't trust him then and I do not trust him now, especially turning up at your house with the Sheriff and Gisborne"

"They must be concocting a new plan" she replied.

"But what?" he answered, not expecting a reply and not receiving one either.

Alan and Will stopped and turned to each other, on the road ahead sat a well dressed woman, lady to be more exact, looking totally out of place deep within the forest and seemingly alone. She looked up when she saw the two and appeared almost fearful.

"It's alright we won't hurt you" said Alan standing in front of her and Will alongside.

"Are you hurt?" Will asked.

"No" she uttered her voice shaking a little, her voice slightly accented, in a way that reminded them of Djaq

Will and Alan looked at each other and shrugged, not sure if she was distressed because of their appearance or some other reason.

"Are you lost?" tried Alan.

"Yes I suppose I am" she replied.

Will and Alan shared another look, now they seemed to be getting somewhere with her.

"Where are you going?" asked Will.

"Where you from?" added Alan.

She looked from one to the other, deciding who to answer first, while they took better stock of her appearance, she was perhaps in her mid twenties, dark haired with olive skin, attractive and slight.

"Doncaster and London respectively" she told them.

"I'm not being funny but a lady like you shouldn't be travelling alone" Alan reprimanded her and she cast her eyes to the floor.

"I still can't think what Gisborne and the Sheriff are up to" Robin said while stomping back to camp.

Marian hard pressed to keep up with him replied "We will know soon enough, of that I am sure"

"Maybe"

Robin stopped abruptly causing Marian to gasp and almost careered into him, his hand came out and grabbed her elbow to steady her, and he looked at her intently.

"Robin?" she queried.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked looking at him in confusion.

"That your house is occupied again, so soon"

"It had to come sometime and it is better to be lived in than to remain empty and rot"

"Perhaps" he agreed, she was looking so beautiful, so close right there in front of him, he was just thinking of kissing her when something out the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Robin?" said Marian again and looked to where Robin's gaze was fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

There in front of them was a woman, head in her hands and two small children on the floor at her feet, the eldest, a girl child who was no more than seven, was cradling a baby. The woman was obviously tired; road weary and they all looked in need of warmth, comfort and nourishment. When the infant began to wail and still the woman made no sign of movement, Marian stepped forward and with a smile at the girl took the baby and gently rocked it in her arms. The infant's hair was dark in contrast to the elder two who were almost whitish blonde. The woman's hair was an undefined colour it was hard to distinguish whether it was the same colour as the children or in fact she had turned white.

The girl nudged the woman with her foot and eventually she looked up at the man and woman before her, she was lined but perhaps only in her twenties, life had obviously been hard, her children a burden she perhaps had not foreseen.

"Where are you heading? Perhaps we can help you" Marian said softly, still cradling the baby close to her heart and wishing perhaps one day she would embrace a baby of her own, this was not lost on Robin and reminded him of the fateful day at Clun.

"Nottingham, we have come a long way" she ventured.

"It is some way yet and you look tired, all of you, we can see you safe and fed for the night, if you do not mind sleeping under the stars" Robin said.

"You will be safe with us" Marian added "I am Marian and this, is Robin"

"Robin Hood?" asked the boy, who looked a year or two younger than the girl.

"Yes" Robin replied.

The family looked at each other and nodded their assent in going with Marian and Robin. Robin helped the woman to stand as they continued on their way.

-----

"Who is this?" asked Little John standing up; looking formidable and the woman shrank back behind Alan and Will.

"She's lost that's all I said we would put her on the Great North Road, tomorrow, she was robbed just outside of Ruddington, lost her portmanteau and her servants in the scuffle"

"She, have a name?" John asked.

"Anya" said Will.

Djaq looked at the new woman with quiet distrust but kept silent, she was not as dark skinned as herself but lacked the porcelain skin of an English born lady and she couldn't help but wonder how she had ended up here.

They seated Anya made sure she was comfortable and went to ask Much what was on the menu for dinner when Robin appeared with Marian and the family they had come across, in tow.

"What is all this?" Much exclaimed "I have not prepared food for this multitude"

"Then get to it" Robin replied.

"But Alan and Will have brought a guest too"

"Have we run out of food?" Robin enquired.

"No" Much said indignantly.

"Well then prepare us all a meal we would be proud to call a feast. Meanwhile this is Mathilda, Naomi, Simon and Judith"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews.

Part 4

Anya looked up assessing the situation, her eyes roamed, first over the woman named Mathilda and then the children, resting for a mere moment on the infant. None of the ragged party looked at her and for that she was grateful, she could do without added complications right now, she had a mission to accomplish. And the mission or the reason of the mission was standing right in the middle of the camp, next to the dark haired woman she had been previously informed to be Marian, they were talking with the tall man and she allowed herself time familiarising everything in her mind, painting a picture that she would need to recall if her mission went smoothly. She was wondering right at this minute how she was to get Robin away from Marian and was eternally grateful when the baby began to wail.

Marian who didn't usually think herself maternal found she instinctively reached again for the child seeing as no one else had moved. Mathilda sat almost asleep with the elder children propped up against her likewise exhausted. She found herself talking softly to the little girl and eventually was rewarded with a smile as she told her she would find her some nourishment.

"Well she needs milk" Much stated bluntly at Marian.

"I know that, have we got any?"

"Why don't you ask the mother?"

Marian looked over her shoulder and back at Much.

"Well?"

"Alright I will ask"

"Good" Much said, brusquely, stressed with the extra meal preparations Robin had thrusted on him with no notice.

Marian awakened the women and smiled encouragingly. "Your baby is hungry would you like to feed her?"

"I have no milk" she replied and with a sad sign added "She is not my daughter, Naomi and Simon are my children I am merely taking care of her and handing her over to her rightful parents in Nottingham"

"We have been relying on the generous gifts of folk along the way to give us a little milk" announced, the girl, Naomi.

"Well you rest. I will find nourishment for Judith" Marian told then, with a reassuring hand on Mathilda's arm, thinking it strange for the child to be separated from her parents.

Back at the fire Much said "You shouldn't go alone, it will be dark soon"

"I can manage perfectly well" Marian insisted.

"I'll come with you" offered Will "I know who to ask, shall we go to Nettlestone? It is the nearest village to where we are right now"

"Very well" Marian reluctantly agreed thinking in fact it would perhaps be better not to go alone.

"Wait!" called Robin "Will, go back, keep our guests company, I will go with Marian"

"Well one of you come with me or I will go alone" she replied impatient, the baby in her arms becoming more upset as each minute passed.

"You are not going alone" Robin insisted as he started off on the path with her.

"So it would seem"

"Want me to hold her?"

"No. I can manage just fine thank you. Just because you helped Seth does not mean you know all about babies" she told him, and Robin just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The light was fading rapidly as they made their way stealthy through the forest, the only sounds, the cracking of the leaves beneath their feet and the distraught mews of the baby, Marian held. They reached Nettlestone and made their way to the nearest house where upon the wife there was able to feed the baby herself, having an infant of her own. Robin, Marian and Judith left some time later will a supply of milk from the goat which would see them through the night at any rate and hopefully until noon or so the next day.

-------

"Here" said Much handing a plate of food to Mathilda and her children "To share, we lack in plates"

He made sure everyone had something to eat before sitting by the trio of guests to make conversation while Will and Alan chatted to Anya. Djaq sat by John neither speaking both staring at their guests. John, intent on Mathilda, and Djaq on Anya.

"The food is good" Mathilda told Much

"Thank you, I try my best, I am not always appreciated but ….thank you for saying so. Do you mind me asking, you are to return the child in Nottingham and then return from where you have come?"

"Yes, that is our plan, except if we find a better place to be, perhaps we will carve a new life for ourselves" she replied.

"Make sure you stay out of Nottinghamshire, it is a corrupt place to be" he advised.

"More so than London?"

"I would expect London to be just as bad" Much declared after a pause.

-------

"A pretty thing like you should not be alone" said Alan to Anya.

"I am not alone right now" she told him as Will rolled his eyes, unseen in the dusk.

"Well we will help you, it was lucky we stumbled on you when we did" Alan continued.

'Much more than you will ever know' thought Anya cunningly, still disappointed that Robin had left for Nettlestone with Marian.

-------

"Do you think they will be back soon?" asked Mathilda thinking that Robin, Marian and the baby had been gone a good length of time

"Nettlestone although the nearest village from here is still a distance to walk, they might decide to stay there over night or perhaps stop outside the village until morning" Much explained "The baby will be quite safe with them I promise"

--------

Robin wrapped his cloak tighter around his body to ward off the chill, the sky was clear, so the night would be cold. He had to think about moving the gang back to the cave, or another set of caves there was more than one cave in Sherwood. Marian had concealed the child beneath her cloak a while ago when the wind swept through and gave an indication of how nippy it was going to be.

When Marian tripped despite the guidance of the moonlight, directly after Robin had stumbled he said "Perhaps we should stop and wait until morning"

"I can not be much further" she protested but even as she said it her heart wasn't in the statement, what could be better than a night alone with Robin?


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

They made a simple shelter and Robin lit a small fire to take the chill off the air. They sat beside one another suddenly aware of each other's presence and that with the exception of Judith they were actually alone, something that since Marian had come to the forest didn't happen as often as either of them would have liked.

The baby was sleeping now she had her fill which did not do anything for the gnawing hunger pains in each of the adult's stomach's. Marian stifled a laugh as Robin's stomach growled particularly loudly.

"I would drink the milk, did I not know how much Judith will wail when she is next hungry" declared Robin.

"Learn a lot from caring for Seth did you?" she asked him with amusement.

"More than I realised until now" he told her.

"I am sorry I asked if he was yours, it was a stupid comment really"

He shrugged and said "You were still mad with me"

"I was, but…."

"But what?"

"But I was also appalled to see your scar"

"I've still got it" he joked.

"I am serious"

And he knew she was from her expression and tone "Well…it does not hurt just a constant reminder of a man who is a thorn in my side. How is your injury?"

"Healed, well almost, slightly tender to touch"

"Both from the hand of Gisborne"

"So it appears"

"You doubt my story even now?"

"No" she told him earnestly "Am I am sorry I doubted you at all"

They reverted back to silence to be broken some time later by Judith who it transpired was suffering from some colic type pain and they spent the next few hours taking turns walking her up and down by the fire, not the romantic night they had first thought.

Robin woke, cold, aching and hungry. He squinted as the sun filtered through the trees down on him, and would have been warming had the ground not been so cold. Marian it seemed was already awake; he blinked several times and remembered then, why it felt as though he had not slept at all. Judith. She was lying on Marian's lap, the latter's knees drawn up so that the baby was facing her and close. Marian was examining the baby's toes, he could only imagine the soft baby skin as he watched with awe as she talked to Judith and crooned soft lullabies and wished at that moment this; could be truly someday be his, theirs.

He still had held back from verbally telling her he loved her, not that she had voiced anything of the sort to him either, that was not the point, not really. He had almost lost her; thought he had and now still refrained from saying those words which would unite them, in a bond forever.

Marian was still unaware that Robin had woken up, she had risen an hour before when it was apparent Judith was again hungry and when she had been fed, Marian took the opportunity to marvel in the perfection that this baby was. That and to wish in her heart that one day she would have a child of her own to hold, love, cherish and bring up in a way she believed in, to be the man or woman, she knew they would be. That was if God spared the child so that adulthood was reached. She knew how precarious life was for everyone especially, infants, the elderly and the infirm. Her mind drifted off to her father and deep down she knew that even if he had escaped with them, he would not have survived long in the woods with winter fast approaching. He was at peace now, with her mother. How she had wished her mother might have lived to see her grow from the child she was when she died, to the woman she was today. But as she had already decided life was precious, a gift and one that she was not going to take for granted. One that she knew each day mattered, counted and perhaps was an inkling that she should tell Robin how she really cared, more than cared, for him.

He shifted and she turned and stared right back at him.

"You are awake" she said unnecessarily but needing to break the thrilling tension she felt between them

"Yes" he simply replied, and proceeded to stretch, before moving closer to her. "You were singing and I must say it was a lot better than having to listen to Much croon a tragedy"

"I do not think a tragedy would be suitable material to sing to a child to young as this"

Their eyes locked again before both fixing their gaze on the baby instead.

"I know what you are thinking" he said suddenly, unexpectedly.

"You do? You can read minds? Perhaps you are in the wrong profession, stealing from the rich to give to the poor?"

"Do not joke? I saw your expression the day you helped me with the baby the day at Clun and I saw it yesterday when you took this baby in your arms too. Last night when we walked to find the child some nourishment and just now when you thought I was sleeping"

"You were watching me" she replied, a statement.

"I like to feast my eyes on beautiful things" he told her winking, which irritated her as he knew it would.

"I can not help it if I sometimes wish that I was a mother of a child" she admitted quietly, bristling slightly.

"And so you should be"

"What kind of life can I offer a child in the forest? I do not think now is the time I should become all maternal" she sighed heavily.

"Who are we to say when the time is right?" he added with a shrug "Beside if I had stayed in the first place you would have three or four at your feet and be constantly yelling at me to take them away and teach them to fish, ride, shoot or something"

They both smiled at the picture he drew from the recess of his imagination and Judith gurgled, they unconsciously moved closer to each other, their bodies aligned, touching, both felt the electric sparks but neither pulled away. Instead they edged nearer, their attention now not on the baby but each other. Neither was sure who initiated the kiss, but it was perfect in its beginning, simple, but strong and true in its depth, hungry in its need to taste and explore much more than they had time to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The gang and the guests were in the middle of breakfast when Robin, Marian and Judith returned to camp. Mathilda was grateful for what they had done and pleased that she could trust the word of Much, Robin and Marian too. She was still a bit unsure of the others especially the big man who often looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Anya was also pleased they had returned but for far different reasons, she knew now that it was going to be a harder task than she first thought it would be to trap, ensnare the infamous Robin Hood in a web of deceit, lies and passion. Nobody had told her just what Marian was to the hooded man, but she had watched them before they left the camp and since their return and now had a fairly good view of how things really stood.

------------

"How long is this whole fiasco expected to take?" the young man asked the Sheriff and Gisborne "And I want the rest of my money"

"Eli, Eli" Vasey said with a false smile plastered across his face. A smile which Eli missed so engrossed in the thought of the money he was going to receive. "Good things come to those who wait and you haven't been here more than day so far"

"I tend to agree with Eli we need to get this plan in motion" Guy stated.

""Eli has the girl got the plan in motion?" the Sheriff asked the man, all of them seated in the great Hall, of Knighton.

"She's not any girl she is my girl"

"Yes, yes" Vasey said impatiently.

"She knows her goal"

"You explained clearly about Robin Hood and Marian"

"Yes, I told her everything you told me and what I remembered of Robin and his manservant Much"

"There's not much to Much" laughed the Sheriff.

"Except you made him Earl of Bonchurch. I still don't understand why"

"It's not for you to understand, my logic and reasoning Gisborne, only to carry out my commands. If this works, we'll be rid of Robin and his gang for good"

"And Marian" added Guy.

"Yes and Marian, who would have known she would be quite the turncoat she has proved to be?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all your feedback.

Part 8

"She is beautiful you've got to admit" Alan stated.

"Yes" said Will almost reluctantly.

"Beauty does not make her the woman for you" commented Djaq.

"I didn't say she was the woman for me. I just said she was beautiful"

"And I am thinking trouble, with a capital T" mused Robin.

"Why, what she done? Nothing" said Alan.

"No, exactly but what is she going to do?"

"You wouldn't say that if we were talking about Marian" Alan persisted.

"I would hope not" Marian replied, giving Alan a right hook and he frowned.

John laughed and said "That, you deserved"

"Whatever" said Alan disgruntled.

"Where is she now?" Much asked.

"Washing herself" supplied Djaq "in the stream"

"Brrrgh! too cold for that today", Alan shivered at the thought.

"That is because your bodily hygiene does not feature high on your list of priorities"

"As it does on yours. I can't see you have taken a bath recently" Alan said turning his nose up as Much brushed past.

"It was more recent than you"

"Quiet!" barked Robin "I am thinking"

"What are you thinking?" asked Marian glaring at the sparring men.

"I need to go to Knighton Hall"

"Alone?" asked John.

"No, John and Djaq come with me. Will, Alan take Anya wherever she needs to go. Marian, Much see to Mathilda and the children"

"I see I get left holding the baby, reminds me of times gone past" complained Much.

"But you were so good with little Seth" Alan said, purposely winding Much up.

"I am here too, you are not on your own" Marian told him and he smiled at her gratefully.

-----------

By the time Anya returned clean and refreshed, the camp was bare, spare Will and Alan.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked perplexed, trying to think of a reason to stay at the camp and not be out on the Great North Road to Doncaster where she had no intention of going to.

"Things to do, people to see, and all that you know" Alan told her.

"Very well" she told them.

"Come we must be on our way" said Will and as they walked away Anya reluctantly followed.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Will and Alan unwillingly left Anya on the Great North Road having walked with her a mile or so and placed some coins in her hand so that she might find bedding and a meal at an inn along the way.

"There's no point in wanting what you can't have, besides I thought you like Djaq" Will said and they watched her walk out of sight.

"I said I liked Djaq. You said you loved her" returned Alan.

"I said I thought I loved her"

"What? You don't think you do now?"

"I don't know. I haven't been in love before"

"I think if you are really in love you would know"

"What do you know about love?"

"Not much but it seems more than you, if you want hints at being charming you should take a leaf or two out of Robin's book"

"Yeah, look where that has got him. What's the betting he still hasn't told Marian how he really feels?"

"Now you're talking, you could win a lot of money on a bet like that"

Will turned and shook his head walking back to camp, and eventually Alan ran and caught up with him.

-------

Marian and Much reached the outskirts of Nottingham, the city walls in the distance as they kept within the cover of the forest.

"We will leave you here" said Much, pressing a bag of coins into Mathilda's hand "Take this, it will help you on your journey back to London, or wherever you decide to make a new life for yourself and your children"

"Thank you" she whispered, with gratitude, for she had not been shown kindness for a very long time.

Marian and Much smiled encouragingly at them and bade them farewell watching until they had walked through the city gates.

"They will be alright my lady" Much told her.

She sighed heavily, not convinced and answered "I hope so"

Robin, John and Djaq peered round the bush that hid them.

--------

"I am going to speak with him" Robin announced.

"Is that a good plan?" asked Djaq.

"I do not know but at the moment it is the only one I have got. Watch and wait for me" he added before slipping out to Knighton Hall.

--------

Anya continued for another mile or so but not wanting to lose her bearings as to where Robin's camp was soon diverted off the main path to do what she had to do. She located a fairly steep drop, and grimaced, making herself fall down the drop was not going to be fun, but she had to make it look like she had been attacked and robbed of the money that Alan and Will had bestowed upon her and what better way, for her at this moment, than this?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you.

Part 10

Anya sat up and winced, she felt battered and bruised she just hoped the bruises would come out and she would appear sufficiently marred as if she had been attacked. Splitting her own lip had been the most difficult and painful thing but as she gingerly examined her reflection in a stream she had come across, she knew it would be worth it. Taking a moment to get her bearings she headed off, in the direction of which she had come; the outlaws camp.

-----

Robin surveyed the man he had known in the Holy Land, he was younger than himself by perhaps a year or two and had come from a family, the second son of a Merchant, who was based near the city of London. From what Robin could remember he had been married with children when he left for war. Robin also knew that Eli had been in debt and in order for the debt to be cleared a life as a soldier in the crusades had been Eli's only way out.

He jumped down from the beam on which he had been sitting and startled Eli, to stand, his chair thrown backwards falling with a clunk as it hit the hard floor and Eli followed, landing on his backside with a thud.

"R-R-Robin" he stammered out "I didn't expect to see you here"

"I expect not"

"And you an outlaw, who could believe it?" Eli gave a nervous laugh.

"Who indeed? And how did you know?"

"Your name; Robin Hood is known for miles around"

"As far as the Holy Land?" Robin replied unimpressed and untrusting.

"I was sent back"

"Were you now?"

"Like your good self"

"And have you anything to show for being sent back?"

"I committed a fine act of bravery"

"Really?"

Eli laughed bitterly "You think that you are the only one who was sent back from the Holy Land with honours? I can assure you, you are not"

"I do not expect I am. However, I highly doubt you were"

"You have no reason to doubt I tell the truth"

"Have I not? I recall the day you tried to blame my manservant for something for which you were responsible and another time you attempted to lay the blame at my own feet"

"I do not know what you are talking about"

"Oh" said Robin taking a step closer to the man who was still on the floor and towering above him, casting shadow over his face "I think you probably do, I do not give you credit for much brain but I think you can remember when you tried to outsmart and trap us, with crimes of your own doing….I just pity your wife….poor woman. And where is she? I see no sign of a woman's presence here"

"My second wife will be joining me shortly"

"Oh you have married again, you do surprise me, what became of your first wife? You remember the one you left in London while you went to fight in the crusade to save your sorry butt"

"I do not believe that is any concern of yours. If rumour has it you left behind a fiancée when you joined up"

"That is no consequence to you and at least I was not married with children. What about them in all this?"

"Times are hard; we have to do whatever we feel best to keep ourselves alive"

"You, you had responsibilities"

"Didn't you? Weren't you a Lord, with numerous populations to care for?"

"We are not talking about me? We are talking about you I would never have left my wife, my children if there was any other way out, and if there had been no way out then I would have fled and taken them with me"

"You heard the story I had to leave, I had no choice"

"You always have a choice" Robin said very quietly, that Eli barely heard him.

"Seems like you have regretted one or two of your own"

Robin ignored this comment and carried on "So what is your purpose here?"

"I am Lord of this manor, or I will be when the Sheriff announces it in a few days time, in honour for my duty and bravery in the crusades"

"There is something that you are not telling me and when I find out what it is, so help me…..I will….." he trailed off as he heard the approach of a carriage out the front of the Hall and almost as if he had never been there at all, slipped out the back. Ell was still sitting on the floor when the Sheriff and Gisborne entered.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"Come on we must not tarry" said Much pulling Marian by the elbow deeper into the forest.

"I have a bad feeling" she replied, turning eager to linger.

"About what? Us? Here? Now? Robin? Or…."

"No, none of that, of Mathilda and the children, what if she can not find the family of the infant? What if she doesn't make it back? She is obviously not well. What if…?"

"My lady, we can not build our lives on what if's. However if Robin had stayed here instead of going to the Holy Land I am sure things would be very different now"

"I will not disagree with you there"

"I thought you wouldn't" he said with a grin "Now if we can get back to camp via the traps I left; I for one will be a happy man"

------

The entire gang were back at the camp when Anya reappeared looking bloodstained and battered.

"What happened to you?" asked Marian going to her side.

"It was most unfortunate" she replied splitting her lip again in the process.

"Come, sit" said Marian and was almost butted out the way as Will and Alan tried to help, but she elbowed them aside and with the help of Djaq bathed Anya's self inflicted wounds.

"How did it happen?" asked Robin sitting opposite a clean but bruised Anya.

"I did not see them properly"

"How many were there?" asked Much.

"Three, perhaps four"

"They could be anyone" said Alan with a shrug.

"I haven't heard of any other incidents recently with gang's attacking passers by, have any of you?" asked Robin.

Everyone shook their heads, puzzled by this sudden and unexpected attack on a woman they had in a way promised safe passage through Sherwood.

"Maybe, Alan and Will you should accompany Anya, until she reaches the other side of the forest, then we can assure this will not occur again, and you can also keep your ears and eyes peeled for a gang of thieves"

"Isn't that what I am sitting amongst right now?" she asked her eyes flickering with humour

"In the eyes of the law yes, we have been made outlaws, but the law itself is corrupt and therefore I say we live within the law, even if we do not" declared Much

As Alan shook his head at him "If you followed that you are smarter than I am"

"I do not think I feel well enough to travel now" Anya told them wearily.

"You need not leave now, you can wait until you are feeling up to it" Robin said with a smile and placed a hand on her forearm to reassure her.

Anya inwardly smiled, it seemed it had been worth it, to forge the attack, Robin actually touched her, it would now only be a matter of time until her plan was carried out successfully and well. For now all she had to do was play on their sympathy and compassion and that would be the easiest thing of all. She just needed to play it cool and not annoy Marian, too much too soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Mathilda and the children, went to every door in Nottingham looking for the family of the baby, but no one had ever heard of them, they were weary by nightfall but thanks to the coins ion their pockets were able to find milk for the baby and food for their stomach's however the inn was not keen on taking a woman and three children in for the night, whether they could pay or not.

When pursued by the Sheriff's guards for loitering in the streets they walked from the city back into the forest once more. The city lights were still visible from their place under the trees, it was a cold night and they huddled in their clothes, which were threadbare and little more than rags. The baby wailed and Naomi tried to warm her, the best she could. Her mother showed no interest in the child, just shivered, beads of sweat glistened on her brow as she sat on the log and Simon huddled into her, far too tired to care. Naomi was worried; taking Judith with her she made slow progress as she gathered some twigs, hoping to be able to start a small fire.

An hour later and it smoked pathetically, Naomi was forced to her feet to walk Judith up and down in an effort to keep them both warm, but she knew it was beyond her capabilities to keep her brother and mother warm too. What was she to do? Who could help her? Who would help her on a night like this?

She wiped a stray tear from her eye, there was no point giving into tears, when all she really wanted to do was be the child she was and lean on an adult for the support she needed. Here, now in this situation she was the adult, despite being seven years old, she was the only responsible one left and as unfair as it was, she was not about to perish under a tree on the outskirts of Nottingham.

-----

"Marian, what is the matter with you?" asked Robin, turning over to see her, with her cloak about her shoulders, preparing to leave the camp, he propped himself up on his elbow and added. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Nottingham" she whispered, not wanting to wake up the others.

"Why?" he asked, confused and intrigued.

Robin's face was illuminated by the receding fire, Marian looked at him to see whether he was about to laugh or reduce her worries to some stupid women's woes. "I think…I know we should not have left Mathilda and the children there alone"

"And what good do you think can be done by running off in the middle of the night?"

"I do not know, but I can not lie awake worrying about them. I need to be doing something positive"

"You think stumbling about in the dark in Sherwood is positive?" he asked with mirth.

"Do not mock me"

"I'm sorry" he said trying not to smile, not that she would clearly see his facial expressions in this dim firelight, but she would hear it in the intonation of his voice. "I suppose I ought to go with you"

"Do not trouble yourself, I am more than capable of going alone" she bit back.

Robin heard her retreat from the camp, sighed, got up securing his cloak as he hurried after her, the last thing they needed right now was for Marian to be caught by Gisborne or the Sheriff's guards.

"Marian! Marian" he called as he followed in the direction she had taken, finally catching up with her.

"You decided to join me?"

"Stop, let us just get on with it, yes?"

"Very well" she replied, secretly, touched more than she would dare voice when he took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers sending shivers of delight in all the right places.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all your replies.

Part 13

Naomi screamed when she felt a pair of arms encase her, but they didn't hurt her, she just felt warmth seep into her cold frame as another pair of arms took the baby from her frozen hands, she shivered, not realising how cold she really was.

"It is alright" she heard a familiar female voice say to her, and even though she couldn't immediately put a name to the voice she knew it was someone she trusted and everything was going to be okay.

"Do not say it" the male voice said.

"Say what?" the female one replied, feigning innocence.

"I told you so" the male replied again.

"I think that you realise for yourself that I was right and on this occasion that is enough. I can not see sign of Mathilda or the boy"

"I can not either. Where do you suppose they are?"

"Naomi, it's Marian and Robin, do you know where your Mother and brother are?" Marian asked softly to the child who was cradled against Robin's frame.

Trying to prevent her teeth from chattering she replied "On the edge of the trees, we could see the city from where we rested"

"I do not think we have time to go back to camp and get help, we have to do this" Robin declared.

"For once I agree with you, I just hope we are not too late" Marian replied, worried.

-----

They walked back into the camp before dawn, Much who had been awake awhile after noticing the lack of their presence, immediately got up to assist.

"She is unwell" he stated of Mathilda.

"She is not good" replied Robin as they sat her by the dying fire.

Mathilda had leaned on him heavily for most part of the journey back which forced both small weary children to walk the entire distance when perhaps he would have carried Simon instead.

"The children?" Much asked.

"Alright. Cold. Hungry. Tired" supplied Marian.

Much went and fetched some blankets for them and then proceeded to build up the fire, he then sat beside Robin, warming his hands at the fire and looking at Robin and Marian the latter seemed to be holding the baby yet again.

"What are we to do with them?" he asked.

Marian shrugged and Robin after a long silence replied "Find out just who the parents of this baby are"

"What about them, the others?"

"I do not think Mathilda will make it back to London" Marian whispered.

"You mean you think she's going to die?" Much asked horrified at the thought.

"Look at her Much" Robin said.

And Much did for the first time, in the half light, even then she looked weary, old before her time and worn to the very end of her endurance.

"She looks like many women who have aged far sooner than life intended them to"

"She looks as though she is in her twilight years and yet on the way back here she admitted to being a year younger than Robin" Marian informed the manservant.

"Surely not?" Much exclaimed.

"Unfortunately true" Robin stated.

"It's not fair" Much added "Life is not fair. If life was fair, I would not be sitting with you in the middle of the forest no. We would be in Locksley, or Master you would be, I would be in Bonchurch and my Lady you would be at Knighton Hall. No life is not fair"

"The question is what are we going to do with the other two?" Robin said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Much.

"Naomi and Simon, we will have to find a home or a place for them to live. People are hard pressed as it is and will not be eager to take in one or either of them"

"You are talking as if she has already died"

"We have to make provisions for this Much, it is the only way" persisted Marian.

"But still…before their Mother has died…does seems…harsh"

"We have to do what is in their best interests for all of them" Robin said "There is no point sending them back off to London or wherever they are going only for the children to lose their Mother a few days later. Then what will happen to them?"

"Winter is closing in, even we will not be able to camp outside for much longer" reasoned Marian "How will two young children survive that? Alone?"

"You have a point, both of you but I am not convinced, however my opinion, my voice, my reasoning does not matter. I know in the end you will do what you deem best"

"Much this is for the best" said Robin, and in his tone Much knew the discussion was closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Part 14

Anya awoke, cold, sore and stiff, with the sound of the baby wailing. The baby she had thought was long gone from the camp. She moved, every fibre of her body letting her know the damage she had self inflicted upon herself the previous day. Will, was rocking the baby, the rest of the family sleeping, along with Marian and Robin. Much was preparing breakfast, Alan was chatting to Djaq and John was nowhere to be seen.

She eased herself up quietly and went into the forest for her morning ablutions and when she returned is was much as it was before with the exception that John was back. She played on her wounds and hobbled in, grimacing as she sat by Much and his cooking pot.

"Feeling any better?" he asked with a smile.

"I do not wish to move far for a few days yet"

"You might have to"

"Why?" she asked confused, worried, and threatened all at once.

"The weather, we might have to move somewhere more fitting"

"Oh" she replied, thankful that was all he meant.

"How is it that Mathilda and the children have returned?" she asked, casually, she didn't want to appear too interested, but to show none might be just as suspicious.

"Robin and Marian brought them back; it appears they can not find the child's parents"

"Well they must be somewhere"

"Indeed they must, we just need to locate them. Perhaps Robin will send some of us into Nottingham today to see what we can discover"

------

Marian touched Mathilda's head, she was burning up and she raised her eyes and met Djaq's and shook her head.

"There is not a lot we can do" Djaq said, in need of saying something, despite knowing Marian already knew there was little or nothing to be done.

Robin knelt down by the women and said indicating the rest of the gang "We're going to scout the area for somewhere better to shelter, John is leading us to another set of caves and then we will decide whether to camp there or not"

"It can not be a good move to go back to the cave where you faced the Sheriff, Gisborne and their men"

"No, that is why we have to check these others out; they are further into the forest"

"That might be a good thing" commented Djaq.

"Harder to locate" Marian added.

"We will see. You both will be alright here?"

"We have enough to keep us busy" said Marian looking at the Simon and Naomi who were arguing over something, the baby who was for now, sleeping, Anya who was sitting somewhat sulkily by the fire and lastly Mathilda who in all honestly was on her deathbed. "Robin?"

He looked at her, then Mathilda before fixing his attention back on Marian "No, we will not leave her here. We will wait before we move the whole camp"

"Robin" whispered Djaq "I do not trust Anya"

"You want me to leave Will or Alan with you?"

"No!" Marian exclaimed indignantly.

"I feel she is conniving, distrustful. I do not know why"

"When you do know why, when you have proof, then air your grievances to me on the matter, for now let it lie. We could if it makes you feel better take her along with us. I am sure Alan would enjoy that"

"Very well take her" Marian replied quietly.

"She does nothing but sulk anyway" muttered Djaq.

"Anya" said Robin straitening up "You know exercise is often good for aching muscles, how do you feel about walking along with us today"

Anya looked at him, barely able to conceal her pleasure at such a notion. "Perhaps a little walk might benefit me" she replied, standing as slowly as she could, not wanting to give the game away.

"I will see the rest of you ladies later" said Robin, he winked at Marian, and then he and the others were suddenly gone.

-------

Djaq began to make a herbal remedy to help bring the fever of the ill woman down, the children playing happily. Marian was at the side of Mathilda when she awoke and with a vice like grip, surprising for one so sick, grabbed Marian's wrist.

Marian gasped but Mathilda shushed her and then began to say "I need to tell you things"

"Things? What things?" asked Marian, whispering but not really knowing why

"The children….."

"All of the children?"

Mathilda nodded "Have the same father, when I die, hand them all over to him. He has shirked his duties as a father for a long time. It will be best for them"

"I need a name, the father's name at least, Mathilda?" as she asked as the woman began to slip away again.

Djaq appeared and offered Mathilda some sips of the drink she had brewed. Mathilda looked at Marian again, her eyes heavy, her will wanting to give up, now she knew that these people would see her children safe, would finish the job of taking Judith back to her parents.

"His name…." she began and trailed off.

Marian swallowed hard, suddenly she felt like crying, she didn't know this woman well, perhaps she wanted to cry for the children's sake.

"Mathilda, your children should be able to say goodbye, would want to say good bye. I know I always thanked my father for allowing me to say goodbye to my mother"

"In a minute I still need to tell you things, important things, you must listen, it is important…." She trailed off again and Marian wondered what was so pressing, to put off telling her children she loved them one last time.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Then tell me" Marian said encouragingly and helping Mathilda to drink a few sips more.

"My husband deserted us, many years ago when Simon was not much older than Judith is now……"

"Why?" Marian asked.

"He had debts he gambled his money away, the money that he gained from our marriage. He did not work as he should, he was lazy, idle. His father was not best pleased with him, for marrying me and for his outlook on life"

"Why did he not approve of you?"

"He felt that I was above his station, that I would only bring trouble upon his family not that by marrying into a better family would increase his prosperity, perhaps because it was rumoured that my father gained his wealth by illegal measures, we can never be sure and since my father has since died. Now will never know"

"That is unjust, what happened after that?"

"After he left, his family would not accommodate us. My husband was unlikely to return to us. His father agreed to pay his debts and in return expected him to go to the Holy Land to fight for the King. He went…." She paused in a bout of coughing and Marian patiently waited for it to subside, lifted her head so that she could drink more liquid.

"Did he die out there? Or will you never know"

"I wished with all my heart that he had. No indeed, a few weeks past he located us. The whereabouts of us known to my father in law, who in turn informed my husband and he located his family he abandoned, over five years ago"

Marian watched as a stray tear escaped and ran down Mathilda's face. She sighed and asked "When he found you, he gave you the baby? It does not make sense?"

"He gave me the baby; he said he had a new life, here in Nottingham. He also said it was not convenient for the child to be with him right now, would I bring the child to Nottingham, three weeks later? He knew it would take us some time to travel thus far, he gave me a few coins but not enough for us to all survive"

"Did he meet Naomi and Simon, his children?"

"No" she shook her head and began coughing again and Marian waited until Mathilda could continue "He said he did not need them in his life, his new family were all he lived for. He said he did not remember his children and would imagine that they did not recall him either and that it was better this way"

"Better for whom?" Marian said crossly, not with Mathilda but for the children and with Mathilda's husband whoever he might be. "Mathilda, I need a name, a house, a name, your husband's name so that we can take the children to their rightful place"

"Marian you will" she placed both hands over the younger woman's and continued "You will make sure my children have somewhere to go, that they won't starve on street corners in Nottingham?"

"You know I will" she whispered, brushing a clump of stray hair from the dying woman's eyes. "You should tell your children you love them you know"

Marian called the children over; she stayed close as they all with tears in their eyes said good bye.

Just when Marian thought she had gone, Mathilda's eyes opened and she said "My husband names is Eli, he lives in Knighton Hall" before she closed her eyes, forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Robin glanced to his left, he was surprised that Anya was managing to keep pace with him at the front of the trail; she seemed to have pushed her way effortlessly towards the front since they started off some time since. Djaq's words he had been convinced would have no impact on him did, they haunted him as he was fully aware of Anya's presence. Not in the way he was aware when Marian walked beside him that was entirely different, this instance it was almost creepy and he wondered just what her purpose and intent was.

After enduring sideway glances from her for the best part of an hour he said "Is there anything particular you wish to share with me?"

"Perhaps," she replied, trying her best to sound sexy, sultry, with a hint of shyness within.

"Either there is or there isn't," commented Much.

"There is," Anya added hastily. "But I can not be saying it with an audience."

"Oh you want to speak with my master alone? Well I suppose that can be permitted."

"I do not think the decision would be yours but your leaders," she told him smoothly with a smile that Alan readily drank up, even it if it wasn't aimed at him.

"Come let us walk ahead," Robin said to Anya and the gang fell back a few paces but continued on their way. Robin looked behind him, deciding that if they spoke quietly they were out of earshot and Much had decided to break forth into song and would drown out anything they said with some dire tragedy. "So tell me, what do you need from me?"

"I want to get to know you. I have heard many things about you, some are good, some are not. I want to make my own opinion of you. I want to get to know you better."

"Is that so? What if I have other ideas? What if I feel I do not need to know you?"

"I think," she said discreetly brushing her hand against his. "That you will find that you do"

Robin looked behind him, caught Much's eye and indicated that he was to bring the gang back up, so that they all walked together. Alan not wanting to miss an opportunity caught Anya's attention and soon was in deep conversation with her. Anya sighed inwardly, Robin was difficult to get to know, even without the presence of Marian, who she could still feel the essence of from Robin's aurora. If only Robin wanted to know her as Alan did, life would be so much simpler.

They found the cave that John had told them about, Alan kept Anya some distance away and so occupied in conversation she would never remember where they had led her. After taking a vote they all agreed that this was the best place to move the gang as soon as it was possible. On the way back Anya tried again, she had a mission to accomplish, she had to get close to Robin, or she might lose her life if the mission she had been sent on was not achieved.

Anya decided that to play on her injuries might gain her some sympathy, but she was still walking too close to Alan and Will. Her next opportunity arose when they broke for a brief rest, on resuming they journey she made sure she walked by Robin, despite the closeness of Much, the manservant. She sidled up as close as she could without appearing or so she thought too obvious. Robin was again very aware of her presence in an uncomfortable sort of way. She chose her moment carefully and tripped on an outcropped stone on the path. Suddenly as she looked up from her position on the ground and was rewarded with the concerned gaze of Robin, perhaps her plan was going to work after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

The gang arrived back at camp at sunset, Marian had baked up the fire and cooked supper to Much's delight, he had half expected to have to prepare something on his return. There was an eerie atmosphere, those who had remained at the camp that day were silent, the children were huddled close to the fire with Naomi cradling the baby and the boy looking up at the returning men with large soulful eyes which held a sadness that a child so young should not know, but unfortunately like many children, did. There was no sign of the children's mother as they all made themselves at home, Anya supported by Robin and Will and complaining that she could not stand to out any pressure of her now injured ankle. Djaq shared an exasperated glance with Marian as she went to see if there was anything she could do. It suited Anya that they sat her opposite Marian.

Before Anya could carry her plans further Robin straightened and asked "Where is Mathilda?"

"Surely she is not better? She was close to death's door this morning and I do not think…." Much began and trailed off as his eyes caught sight of the already prepared body. "No….."

Marian nodded swallowing back the lump in her throat as she took a glance at the children whose eyes fixated on the dancing flames of the fire. "This morning."

"Did she talk before, you know?" whispered Robin as he bent down by Marian.

"Yes, she explained a lot of things, things I know you will be interested in."

"Later, we will talk later when everyone is sleeping."

"Yes," she agreed with a smile that was just for him.

They had eaten and Marian was settling the children down for the night when things took a change and not for the better. Robin knelt by Anya.

"How's the foot?" he asked.

"Better than earlier, I think resting will help," she crooned softly back at him, enough to gain the attention of all the gang, which included Marian.

Anya saw and secretly smiled, it was now to move the plan forward, now to do what she had been sent to do. She reached up quickly, so fast Robin did not know what was happening and fixated her lips to his. Kissing him was all she expected it to be and more. The gang stared at the pair of them opened mouthed, dumfounded, the men and Djaq, looking between the kissing duo and Marian, whose shock was very rapidly turning into rage and hurt.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for your feedback.

Part 18

Robin pushed her almost roughly away from him. "What are you doing?" he asked, confusion and untrust flickering across his features.

"Thanking you with a kiss," she replied as innocently as she could, hoping that the next person who spoke would be Marian.

"I am leaving."

"What?" asked Robin spinning around to face Marian. "Why?"

"I am not staying to watch you kiss Anya, whom you so very clearly have feelings for."

"I do not have feelings for Anya."

"Then what were you doing kissing her?"

"She was kissing me," he replied adding in form of protest. "She was, I swear."

"It did not look that way to me, from where I was sitting it looked as though you were enjoying the kiss every bit as much as she."

"That is not so. Marian! She kissed me, I did not know she was going to kiss me and had I anticipated her as I should have I would have pushed her away far sooner than I did."

"It was not soon enough. I am leaving."

"Marian! Wait! Listen!"

"To what? To you try and wheedle you way out of a kiss with some woman you have only just met. And I thought we….you and I….I thought perhaps."

"Marian…."

He reached her where she was gathering up her meagre possessions in a bag, throwing them in a haphazard fashion and placed a hand on her arm, she shook him off as if his touch had inflicted her with disease and glared at him in the almost faded daylight.

"Kindly take your hands off me," she told him coldly her blue eyes reflecting the icy tone of her voice and the sharp edge of her words.

"Marian, please," he begged softly. "Let me speak"

"I think you have said enough. I do not want to hear any more or see anything else that will….." she stopped herself from adding 'break my heart further'.

Marian gave him another icy look and turned.

"Marian, where are you going to go?" he pleaded, now sounding desperate and knowing everyone else could hear the crushed plea too.

"That is of no concern of yours," she replied, not looking back, not saying farewell to the children or the gang and sank silently into the trees.

The atmosphere was tense; a crackling tension which they all knew would not improve until she came back, until this fight had been settled. Anya smiled in the darkness, she had achieved what she had tried for several days to do, she, had separated Marian from Robin. Hopefully now things would go according to plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Bubblegirl thanks for pointing out my mistake yesterday I went back in and posted the right post.

Part 19

Robin stood by the fire and glared at Anya who shrunk back, she had no idea that he would be that fierce, in anger. Anger, which was directed at her. His hands were fisted tight by his sides as his jaw clenched. The wailing of the baby finally took him away from the moment and he went over to the children, if anyone needed comforting right now, it was them.

"That was not the best thing you could have done," said Alan quietly to Anya and reassured her with a smile. "But in the morning when they have both calmed down…."

"It will hopefully be better," finished Much, not looking terribly convinced, knowing how stubborn each could be.

It was after midnight when Much sat beside his master who was gazing into the fire, absently tossing small sticks and watching as they caught alight and flickered. The remainder of the gang and their guests were sleeping, dotted about the camp that was with the exception of Marian who had not returned after her outburst.

Robin sighed heavily and said. "She could have stayed, heard me out."

"She could have perhaps, but what were you going to tell her? What she needed to hear, words from your heart or just excuses for your behaviour?"

"What?"

"It is not my place to say but, take her to your heart, tell her how you really feel master I beg you before it is too late, if it not already is."

"I should have told her."

"Yes you should then what happened today would not have mattered to her, she would have known where your heart lay, but as it is she does not and perhaps never will."

Robin laughed, humourlessly and replied. "She will calm down; she will think things over and know that she was rash in her judgement."

"But will she be the one to apologise. No?"

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean you will have to apologise to her."

"No way!"

"Yes way, if you want anything to progress I feel you will have to make the first move."

"When did you become expert on women?"

"I am not and nor do I claim to be, however I have spent a long time with you and Marian and feel I have some insight on the matter."

"Humph."

"So you will tell her?" he asked carefully. "That you love her? Words you should have said a hundred fold over?"

"Yes, I will tell her," he quietly replied.

"Good, now what are we going to do with Anya? I do not trust her and tonight proved that."

"I wish I knew what her plan was."

"Other than to drive both you and Marian apart, may I say if that was it, she has done a fine job."

"Maybe we need to let her think that," said Robin turning to look at Much, his face then split into a huge grin.

"Master….."

"No it is the perfect plan; we have to let Anya believe she has driven Marian away."

"If I may say so, she has, driven Marian away."

"True, but, there were things Mathilda told Marian before she died, things we were going to discuss, she will not stay away for long without returning to tell us and….there are the children."

"The children?"

"She may deny it but they are bringing out her maternal side she will not wish to leave them for long until we have decided where they will go. I am convinced not only will she be back, that she is not too far away either."


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Marian had stormed out of the camp and gradually as she marched along she felt her fury dissipate until she felt drawn to return for the children's sakes, but her pride would not allow her to do so. Instead she chose to rest beneath a rocky outcrop. It was too dark to start building a fire by then and she pulled her cloak tightly around her body and curled up into a ball, laying her head upon her bag. Lying there alone she could hear all sounds of the wild, the howl of a wolf, she shuddered at the thought of coming face to face with one and drove her thoughts back to hours earlier at the camp.

It seemed petty now somehow, that she had flown off the handle at a kiss which Robin declared was innocent. Perhaps it was? But he had never verbally told her exactly the way he felt about her, even now after everything that had happened.

He had looked at her as though he loved her, plenty of times, the most startling occasion perhaps when she woke from surgery to find him clasping her face between his hands as though she was the most precious thing in the world to him. It was much later she learned of the fight between Robin, the gang and the Sheriff and Gisborne. How they thought she was dead. This did explain the way he looked at her, with tears glistening on his lashes, his voice almost breaking as he spoke with her.

However that did not make up for the fact he had kissed Anya, no matter how he denied it, it was true, she had seen it with her own eyes and not only that the entire gang had witnessed it too. But….. Djaq did not trust her, was that a clue? Perhaps, just perhaps she had been too hasty, and in her haste she had forgotten to tell Robin about Mathilda and the children. She did not want to go back there and be the one to make amends; indeed she would not do that. But go back she must even if just to speak of the children and work out a plan for their continuous care. She shifted a little the ground beneath her cold, hard and slightly damp. Hearing a jangle she fumbled about and laid her hands on a collection of coins, wondering what on earth loose money was doing lying beneath some rocky outcrop, in the middle of nowhere.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for your feedback.

Part 21

The next morning Marian woke, stiff, cold, hungry and remorseful for the previous day's events. She opened her hand to find the coins she had stumbled across yesterday. She still had no idea of where they could have materialised from. People just did not throw their wealth away in this day and age. So what exactly happened here? She moved and slowly worked all the aches and kinks out of her body, stretching then standing as she did so. She placed the coins in a hidden pocket and then looked around her for clues as to where they came from, finding nothing she sighed and began to reluctantly make her way back to the camp, the last person she wanted to see right now was Robin. However Anya, then the Sheriff and Guy all came a close second.

Hearing voices close by she stopped and strained her ears carefully, silently she moved closer until she was upon what had to be a secret meeting, between the Sheriff, Guy, the man from Knighton Hall that Robin called Eli and Anya. Marian listened intently, hardly daring to breathe, lest her barely concealed hiding place was discovered. Her reactions went from shock, to surprise, anger to pity, alarm to concern. They broke up Guy went away with the Sheriff, leaving Eli and Anya alone. Marian waited to glean any further information and details however minor in the long run, might prove to be necessary and important, so she followed them back to Knighton Hall. She watched them enter her former home and then more surely made her destination the outlaw's camp.

Marian took the left fork when the path she was on divided and soon after saw a familiar figure setting up traps to catch rabbit.

"Any luck?" she said.

The man was caught off guard and swung round reaching for his sword in the process. "It is you my Lady. Do not do that!" he gasped and paused to gain back his breath before adding. "Where have you been all night Robin was worried, we all were"

"Indeed?" she asked not convinced.

"Yes of course we were. Anyway that does not matter you are here now, you are coming back with me?"

"I do not know."

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"I do not think it is a good idea."

"Look Marian about the kiss, it was an innocent thing on my Master's side, it was Anya who…"

"So he said yesterday, however that is the least of our worries right now. You are right I need to speak to Robin. Anya must not know that I have met with you or with Robin, tell him to meet me at the blue pool as soon as he is able. I have some information that I know he will find more than interesting."

"So you have forgiven him them?" he asked with a smile of relief.

"That I did not say, this other matter is more pressing. You will tell him? Ask him to meet me? And do not let anyone else know."

"Of course, the blue pool?" he replied, Marian nodded and they parted ways.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all. The blue pool is part of my imagination and crops up again in later sequels.

Part 22

The blue pool looked an even deeper shade of blue with the winter light filtering through the trees to reveal a private place that Marian and Robin had often come to before. Before the Holy Land that was, a place where they could be alone, without anyone else. She knew Much was aware of the blue pool but as far as she knew he had never been here himself. It was a tranquil hidden place, of beauty and she skimmed her hand in the icy waters, and then shivered, not only as it was cold but also for the conversation she had accidentally overheard earlier.

She felt his presence before she saw him, he stood looking at her across the pool his eyes reflecting the colour of the water, she gave half a smile and that was enough for him to walk close and sit beside her on the grassy bank.

"It had been a long time since I was here," he whispered, not daring to look at her for fear of anger in her eyes and rebuke from her tongue.

"I have not been here either."

The silent tension reared it ugly head once more, they were mere inches from one another but it felt unbridgeable. Each ached to reach across, touch an arm, hold a hand, but neither did.

Finally Robin said, "Much said that you had important information," deciding that talking about anything was better than talking of nothing.

"Yes, a lot has happened. How are the children?"

"Upset."

"Of course they are, their Mother died," her voice broke as she said it, reliving memories of her own.

He watched her carefully but said. "They are upset and confused as to why you took off."

"I had no choice I had to go."

"You did not," he retorted.

"I am not here to argue, but tell them I am sorry, that I will be back when I can."

"As you wish…and under the circumstances it is for the best."

"What circumstances?" she asked.

"Anya….I think…I suspect she is up to no good and keeping you hidden might work to our advantage, how yet I am not sure."

"I think I can throw more than a little light on the matter for you," she replied and smiled genuinely, which he could not help but return.

She proceeded to tell him all that Mathilda had bestowed upon her before she passed away.

"Interesting," Robin said slowly.

"What are you thinking?" she placed a hand upon his forearm, both acutely aware but ignoring the current it evoked, focusing on the matter of the conversation instead.

"I am thinking what does Anya have to do with Eli and his children?"

"I can answer that too."

"You can?"

She nodded. "Yes that is the other thing. Perhaps it was fate that I slept under a rocky ledge all night, hunger in my belly the fear of the wolves in my soul and loneliness in my heart."

He gave her a strange look and she wondered if she actually had spoken the last bit aloud and decided that from his expression she had. Clearing her throat and feeling the blush creep up her face she continued. "I came across an unlikely party in the woods, Gisborne, the Sheriff, Eli and Anya"

"Tell me more," he stated his eyes bearing into hers as he covered her hand which still rested on his arm with his own.

"It would appear that to get rid of me was part of the plan, they as usual want to eradicate you, all of you, by killing you while you sleep."

"What about you?"

"Gisborne wanted me to suffer and watch…..or later be told of your fate and for me to know that there was nothing I could do to save you….any of you. I think they are planning on locating me; I have no intention of disclosing my whereabouts to them. But they know yours and they know that you plan to move to winter shelter soon. Anya said unfortunately she could not recall where, but it was further from Nottingham. Vasey said that did not matter as they would dispose of you all by then anyway, and so dismissed it. Robin, she….Anya….she is with Eli."

"With Eli?"

"I believe although I have no proof that she is the mother of Judith. She did not tell the men that Mathilda was dead, but she knew, you all knew when you came back to camp. I fear she has some sort of malaise, why else would her child's cries in the middle of the night not stir her to comfort the babe?"

He looked at her, her eyes were full of emotion and he said. "I do not know. The Sheriff and Gisborne must be offering them a great financial reward. It would fit, he told me he had married again and dismissed his first wife."

"Is money worth more than caring for a child, your child?" she didn't try to hide the pain she felt now for the baby whose Mother had as good as abandoned it into the care of others while she remained in reach.

"No, not for you or I, but for Eli and Anya? I think the answer is yes."


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Time had seemed to stand still; the silence had shifted from uneasy to steady but still unforgiving. It felt odd but familiar being again at the blue pool together; they had often whiled away hours together here, sometimes in contemplative silence, sometimes in conversation, sometimes in an amorous embrace.

"Marian," he said suddenly, more loudly than he intended and sending a flock of birds fluttering away from the bare branches overhead.

"What?" she asked alarmed.

He cleared his throat and looked directly into her eyes, it was true he decided, surely she could see into his soul, she certainly looked deep beneath all the layers of him to know his heart.

"Marian. I am sorry…I know what it looked like but I did not initiate the kiss why would I?" he said with a shrug, preparing to fire back response after response in his defence.

"I know," she simply replied.

"You know?" he repeated baffled on her sudden change of opinion.

"I was hasty."

"You were."

She winced slightly, blushed, and scrutinised him carefully before adding words which she knew would go straight to boost his already inflated ego. "I was jealous."

He grinned broadly as she expected, "I know what that feels like." he replied taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Every time I saw you and Gisborne."

"I did not love Guy; there was nothing to be jealous about….not really."

"Well it is the same with Anya, except I am not about to be forced to marry her."

"Robin I…." she began.

His hand caught her face in an undeniable caress and all words fled from her brain, she was barely able to think let alone speak as the tender caress warmed her from within, his other hand rose and mirrored the first as he gazed deeply at her with an affection she recognised as love and had seen on occasion in his eyes before when he looked at her.

He felt the beating of his heart, pump so hard it felt as though it might beat its way out of his chest, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Marian always looked that way at the blue pool. Robin when in the crusades had often dreamt up an image of her sitting with a hand trailing in the warm water on a balmy summer's day, before the war, before he left her and made the biggest mistake of his life. But she was here now, she was his.

Robin's lips were warm as they rested on hers and she had visions of their very first kiss all over again. That had been here at the blue pool, many years ago when she was still a girl; many things had changed except the way she felt about him, that remained steadfast and sure despite all that had happened in between and how her head had tried to out rule her heart after he left.

His lips caressed her mouth with the same thorough delicacy as his hands which explored her face. He was lost in the kiss, in the moment. There was nothing else, just Marian and him, here at their special place, the blue pool, which in all reality was nothing bigger than a pond and if stepped in would reach no higher than his knees. Robin savoured every touch as if it might be their last but was more like a new beginning.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Robin and Marian were rudely and abruptly broken apart with the unexpected arrival of Much who crashed through the undergrowth, scattering the birds as he screeched to a halt right in front of them, suddenly realising what he had interrupted.

"Master…..I….er….I….I'll come back," he stuttered preparing to retreat.

"No matter you are here now," Marian said softly.

"What is the urgency?" asked Robin.

"Will got back from Nottingham…"

"And?" Robin prompted.

"And Eli is to be granted Knighton tomorrow. Will said there are some rumours floating about of eradicating all outlaws before the morning. How will that happen? I mean how do they know where we are now? Sherwood is a big forest."

Marian and Robin exchanged a worried look then stared at Much.

"Where is everyone now?" asked Robin gravely.

"Back at the camp. What is it? What is the matter?" Much asked, becoming increasingly anxious from the vibes the pair before him threw in his direction.

"I have half a plan," announced Robin.

"A plan?" questioned Much, "I was not aware we needed one right this minute."

"Did you tell anyone where you were going?"

"No…well not really I said I was going to find you. When you said the blue pool I had no idea you meant a green pond…….blue pool," he scoffed.

"Did you tell the gang I was with Marian?" asked Robin ignoring Much's comment on the blue pool, which was most certainly blue not green.

"No I did not mention Marian."

"Right. I have a plan."

------

"You didn't tell her Master did you?" Much asked as he and Robin walked back to the outlaw's camp.

"I would have, but you showed yourself."

"There's not time now, you will have to do it later."

"So it seems," Robin said dryly as Much smiled to himself, things were moving in the right direction at least and for now that was all that mattered.

"Where are you taking them?" Anya asked as Robin prepared to leave the camp accompanied by the children and essentials for their survival.

"To a place where they will be cared for," he replied evasively.

"A home, a new home for them all?" she asked, trying again to wheedle as much information as possible out of the man.

"A place where they will feel safe and secure, which is not here in the middle of the exposed forest with us," he told her, nodding at Much and John who were assisting him in this task. "We will be back before nightfall."

"What about dinner?" asked Alan indignantly.

"I am sure you can manage to cook something," Robin told him.

"I am not much of a cook," he admitted with a shrug.

"Don't look at me," said Djaq. "I simply refuse to cook at all."

"Will?" Alan asked.

Will shrugged. "There is some bread and cheese left."

"Oh I will cook you something," said Anya impatiently, then with a smile added. "It is the least I can do."

Robin nodded to Djaq who opened her hand to show a cluster of berries and nodded her reply in response to his silent question.

"Be sure to save us some food. We will be hungry when we return," said Much as he brought up the rear of the party leaving the outlaws lair.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry you feel I update fast. This story and the sequels were written earlier this year and so are just sitting waiting to be posted. Thanks for all the feedback I appreciate it very much.

Part 25

By the time they reached their destination, Marian had located and surveyed the small shelter she and Robin had made many years ago, nestled between two trees within the circle of trees surrounding the blue pool, it was in bad shape and the roof of fir branches had long since caved in. She worked steadily to build it up the best she could and hoped that Robin had brought tools which could perhaps restore it further when he returned. She needn't have worried for he emerged a short while later with the children and John and Much. Much and John worked hard to fix the rustic dwelling.

"This is somewhat simplistic if I may say so myself," Much told Robin.

"It wasn't meant to shelter us from the harshness of winter; it was just a place to sit together if it rained," Marian said in its defence.

"That it will do," said John. "Shelter for long term, it will not."

"I do not plan to be here for a long time. Just until this situation is over."

"Will you be alright?" asked Robin.

Marian looked around her, she was surrounded by other people's children who since they had set eyes on her had clung to her as if she was going to vaporise out of their lives at any moment. Their provisions for a day or so were stored at the back of the basic shelter and Much reappeared with an armful of wood for a small fire.

"I know this is a fight I can not take part in."

"To actively take part would mar the plan," said Much.

"You are taking part, the children need someone they trust and right now that is you," Robin told her. "And Much for once is right, we have to let Anya and the Sheriff believe you have really left me….us"

"So," said Much, taking the edge off the awkward moment Robin had made. "We will be back soon and then we will decide where the children are to go, yes?"

"Yes," Robin agreed.

"With us, they can not live," added John.

"We want to stay with you, we like you," protested Naomi.

Robin knelt down to her level and replied. "We like you too and that is why you can not stay. It would not be safe for you, to continue to live with us in the forest."

She regarded him seriously her small face upturned and proud. "Marian promised Mother…we would have somewhere to go."

"And so you shall," he agreed suddenly emotionally thrown as she unexpectedly flung her arms around his neck and hugged him.

-------

"Here," said Djaq holding out a cup of liquid to Anya.

"What is it?" she asked, sniffing it warily she began to turn her nose up at the smell but the aroma was pleasing and she took a sip.

"Good. No?"

"Why are you sharing it with me?"

"We all have some," Alan told her raising a tankard and saluting her before taking a swig.

"If she believes that she will be gullible to anything," muttered Will from the other side of the camp to Robin.

"As long as she does believe it that is all that matters, when she is sleeping like a baby John, move her out of the way and we will get everything in place for the ambush."

------

It was cold in the makeshift shelter but at least tonight Marian had company and food in her belly. Company which took her mind of Robin and what was happening with the gang. She just hoped and prayed Robin's plan would work, other wise perhaps she would be resigned to bring these three young children up herself, after all she knew what it was like to lose a mother at a young age herself. Not that Judith had lost a mother, but the elder two had and her heart ached for them and the pain within their hearts.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

The outlaw's camp was still, the moonlight highlighted the frames of what appeared to be the gang as they slept under their blankets beneath the stars. It was still, it was silent as Gisborne and his men moved forward concealed in the shadows of night, unaware that they themselves were being watched.

Robin nodded to his men and suddenly they charged out of their cover onto the unsuspecting Gisborne and his men who at the same time realised the humped shadows were nothing but covered over rocks. The fight was in full swing for an age, the soldiers had rallied round from their surprise to fight with all that was within them as Guy barked out orders from the sidelines while locating and untying Anya, deciding it was his mission to carry her to safety, she had been in the company of the outlaws for long enough.

When the battle was over, the gang sat round the dying fire among a number of inert bodies of the soldiers.

"They took Anya. What now?" asked Will.

"Now," said Robin examining his forearm in the darkness, because he was unable to see he came to the conclusion that it was sticky with blood, whether it was his or not he wasn't sure. "Tomorrow we must go to the ceremony where upon the Sheriff is installing Eli officially at Knighton Hall."

"Is that wise?" asked Much.

"Is anything Robin suggests wise?" asked Alan with a shrug. "And what about Anya?"

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," commented Djaq.

"Yeah but she knows things about us now," he protested.

"Only things we wanted her to know," Robin replied.

"And some things she thought she knew but did not," added Much confidently.

"What you talking about?" asked Alan, but Much did not have time to reply as Will spoke.

"What about Marian?"

"Marian. The children," said John.

"I have not forgotten," said Robin.

"I think however Master there is that other more urgent matter with Marian is there not?" Much prompted.

Robin glared in his direction, but it was lost on him in the darkness. "Yes that is most pressing"

"You promised me you would deal with it," Much continued.

"I will deal with it," retorted Robin.

"So you say and yet still at every opportunity you put it off. There will come a day when it is too late and you will wish you said it all over again, like before, like…."

"Much!"

"What?"

"Alright, I will tell her."

"Tonight? I mean now is a good as time as any."

"If I tell her will you shut up?"

"Yes of course, on that matter I will shut up Master."

"Good, consider it done then. Be ready to leave first light, if I am not back, meet me at Knighton Hall."

"Well I must say," said Much knocking out a soldier who was beginning to come round. "At last he is going to do what has been along time coming."

"As long as he brings her back and they are not at each others throats any more I will be happy," announced Alan.

"Oh I am sure he will be able to manage that quite well," Much replied with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

Robin's arm throbbed as he made his way to the blue pool and the sanctuary within, coming to the conclusion that perhaps it was his own blood after all. He quietly woke Marian and she disentangled herself from the sleeping children, stoking the fire and lighting a torch.

"Your arm," she exclaimed. Pulling it close to her and taking the torch to examine it more closely. "How did you get this?"

Robin shrugged, "I did not notice…… in the fight."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"We knocked some of the Sheriff's men out; I did not stop long enough to see if they were still breathing."

"I meant…."

"I know what you meant," he said softly cutting her off. "This…. is nothing."

"You are bleeding it is hardly nothing."

"It is but a scratch Marian."

"Still," she said as she ripped back a small portion of his sleeve and cleaned the area. "It needs attending."

He watched as she efficiently cleaned the gash, enjoying the feel of her soft hands upon his skin as she then stitched. Robin refrained this time from goading her, waiting until she was done with her ministrations to talk.

"There," she said patting his arm as she covered his arm with the torn shirt. "It was not too deep, but bled a lot."

Marian looked up at him sympathetically, he had not complained at all this time as she tended his arm, only winced now and then and she knew that for some reason he was putting on a face for her but was not truly sure why, he had no need to hide anything from her.

Not able to refrain from teasing her any longer he said without thinking of his words or repercussions of them, "I always knew you loved me."

"I have always loved you, even when I hated you, I still loved you," she honestly replied, ignoring the teasing and taking it on a serious level instead.

Spurred on by her confession he reached for her hand and caressed the back of it was the pad of his thumb. "Marian. I love you. I should have said on more than one occasion and I thought I had left it too late…but I love you."

They met in a kiss which was light but passionate, Marian pulled away and said. "Take me to your heart and keep me there by your side."

"You are already there, you always have been," he told her, love on display in his eyes, vivid her eyes had adjusted to the bleakness.

They met in an hug, a moment where they were still, listening to the other as they drew each breath, safe, comfort in the knowledge of their love, the hope of what was to come and belief that the situation was Eli, Anya and the children would somehow work itself out. Time had no meaning, they dozed locked together in an embrace and when they awoke it was to find Simon had joined them and nestled in close to Marian's side. The girls still asleep in the shelter as Robin moved, wincing as his arm gave protest.

"I have to go." he said with regret in his eyes.

"To Nottingham?" she queried.

"Knighton, the gang will already be there, I said first light. I did not mean to fall asleep."

She reached up and cupped his face in her hand, "You must have needed it." she kissed him softly on the mouth and as he pulled away he kissed the back of her hand.

"I will come back."

"Later," she stated "When it is over."

"I will come back later whether it is over or not."

She watched him leave and then curled round the little boy once more, giving him the warmth that her body heat provided, his soft snores telling her he was safe and secure in her arms. The blue pool had been a place where Marian and Robin had shared many firsts and today they had shared one more, a verbal confession of love, something she knew would cement their relationship and help it grow and blossom on its way.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

"We did not think you were going to get here," whispered Much as Robin appeared in the brush outside Knighton.

"Has it started yet?"

"No, no one has yet arrived," Djaq informed him, then on seeing his bloodstained shirt. "What happened to your arm?"

"I cut it," he said dismissively.

"Last night?" asked Much alarmed. "You did not say."

"I was not sure."

"It must have hurt though," stated Alan shaking his head.

Robin shrugged again. "A little."

"It needs tending to," Djaq added.

"No. Marian stitched it last night."

"Ah Marian," said Much looking pointedly at Robin.

Robin laughed. "What about Marian?"

"Did you tell her? You promised me you would."

"I told her."

"Really? You are not saying that so I will not bother you about it again?" the manservant persisted.

"I really told her," he paused and after a beat added. "She actually told me first, satisfied."

"Then you told her?" Much said checking carefully.

"Yes!" Robin said losing his patience but amused at the same time. "Enough."

"Yes indeed, that is enough for now," Much declared smiling broadly.

---------

"You are a blundering fool," Vasey said to Guy as they travelled on horseback to Knighton. "You can not seem to carry out the simplest command when it comes to Hood."

"They were waiting for us, either Anya gave the game away which is unlikely as they had sedated her with some concoction the Saracen girl had more than likely made or they had found out our plans by some other means."

"I don't see how. Marian is not in a position to give information away now is she. Besides that was one thing accomplished, Anya did get Marian away from the outlaws. Or did you see her there, fighting side by side with Robin Hood?"

"She was not there," Guy clarified.

"Well let's get this thing done. I for one have better things to do that socialise with Eli and his wife."

"I have further business with them."

"I am sure you have, getting to Hood being the most important. Ah we have arrived and it seems that our fellow nobles are in attendance too."

-------

"What exactly are we going to do, stop it?" asked Will.

"I do not think so," replied Robin. "But as a noble myself I might drop in on the ceremony. Much?"

"What?"

"You are a noble too. The Earl of Bonchurch, will you not join me?"

"Oh….of course….yes."

"Yeah go on there might be free food," suggested Alan.

"Food is always good," agreed Much his face beaming at the thought.

"You know your positions?" Robin asked checking with the others, when they nodded he indicated to Much that they go on ahead to join in the little party at Knighton Hall.

The hall at Knighton was overflowing with people but there can't have been more than a dozen or so within its walls. Anya still feeling the effects of the sweet drink Djaq made the previous night rubbed her fingers across her temples.

"You have to stay awake, my dear," Eli told her and she glared at him, he wasn't the one with a throbbing head.

They sat beside each other and stood on the arrival of the Sheriff and Gisborne. While Robin and Much watched from the landing on the floor above.

"We are most pleased that you could join us here today," began Guy and Robin gave a fake yawn to the amusement of Much. "Today we honour Eli for his work in the Holy Lands, work that we are proud to acknowledge."

"And as so we declare that Knighton Hall is to be your seat, your home for many generations to come," added Vasey. "I have received word from London, from Prince John that you are to be titled Earl of Knighton. When do you plan to travel to London?"

"As soon as it can be arranged." Eli said smugly as Robin seethed.

"Keep your calm Master," whispered Much. "It will not do to lose you temper now."

"I declare that the feast begin," stated El. "And wish you welcome you all to my humble abode. I will serve you well," he said to the Sheriff and to the nobles added. "And I will be a great asset to the circle in which you live. I will be a good leader to my peasants and they will work and provide the shire with a good percentage of the monies it requires."

There was a sedated applause for him and just when the feast was to begin, Robin walked down the stairs, into the hall, watching as the nobles parted like a great wave as he stepped into the room. There was a tension of bated breath, as Robin and the Sheriff took stock of each other.

"Hood," said Vasey unsurprised.

"How nice of you to drop in," added Gisborne.

"Tell me," Robin said slowly. "Exactly what did our friend here do, to receive an earldom?"


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

"For his active participation in the Holy Land, you know something that you are familiar with?" the Sheriff said, watching out of the corner of his eye Much poised with his bow and arrow, aimed in his direction and wondered where Hood had placed his other men.

"I do not recall Eli being part of the King's guard, nor do I recall him ever trying to save the King's life."

"My work in the Holy Land was secret."

"Secret was it?" asked Robin stepping closer to Eli, who swallowed nervously.

"Extremely," drawled Guy.

"Secret and yet," Robin replied. "Sir, Guy of Gisborne seems to know all about it," Robin moved closer yet to Eli and grabbed him by the arm. "This will confirm my suspicions as to who you really are and what you stand for."

"Please do not hurt me," Eli cried, high pitched tone of a man who was surely a coward.

Robin's knife tore at the man's sleeve displaying a familiar mark. Guy grimaced and the Sheriff wished he had some of the liquid he had used to burn off the identical tattoo that Gisborne had once sported.

"Just as I thought," Robin spat, letting go of Eli with such a force the man landed on his backside on the stone floor. "You are no hero at all."

"I believe in some circles he is declared to be," the Sheriff said sweetly with a smile that made Robin boil with rage.

"I would hazard a guess that it is not only Eli that has got your back up but the disappearance of Marian as well," Anya added.

Robin shot her a look but she just smiled demurely.

"Lonely in the forest without Marian?" asked the Sheriff. "Lonely and cold I wouldn't wonder."

"My relationship with Marian is no concern of yours."

"Oh but it is," smiled Vasey. "But as it appears you have not got one…well I think we will leave it for now."

Robin nodded to Much who in turn banged the floor three times with the foot of his bow and silently the remainder of the gang appeared in the room.

"What kind of hero tries to kill his own King? What kind of man abandons his family, leaving them to fend for themselves for five years?" Robin asked.

"I had no choice, I told you that," Eli replied, his voice quivering.

"And do you care where they are now?"

"We know they are safe," Anya said, her voice cutting through the silence that reigned.

"You!" answered Robin with contempt. "You left your money in the forest, the money you let us believe had been stolen from you, that was low. And how could you, knowing who Mathilda and the children were, just stand by and watch us try to figure it all out and not once respond to the pitiful hungry wail of your own child?"

"I had a job, a mission to do."

"And that was of far more importance than caring for your own flesh and blood?"

"She was not in any danger, I was close by."

"Not when you let Eli leave her with his wife in London. Are you really his wife too? Are you a bigamist as well as a coward?" Robin said directing the last part to Eli.

"I…we…."

"Eli and I are not married…..we just say we are, makes things easier."

"Well he is free to marry you now is he not?" Much suddenly said, still from his position halfway up the stairs.

"We did not know she would die" Anya stated.

"She died?" asked Eli. "Mathilda died?"

"Yes she died," said Much with only compassion for the deceased woman. "So what of your children? All of your children of whom you have three, that we know of."

"Where are they? They belong to me," he told the outlaws, tears glistening on his lashes, suggesting he wasn't so heartless and uncaring as he appeared to be.

"Oh they are quite safe, I have seen to that. But do they deserve to live with you? That is the question. Should I spare your life when you were partly responsible in a plot to kill the King, do you now deserve your children, that you have been so careless with the care of in the past?"

"I do. They are mine I will have them live here with me."

"I am not staying if I have to tend to the older brats as well as our baby," declared Anya.

"I am sure you are free to go. You can not have loved her anyway? Wanted her for gain of what you could have if you became a noble's wife did you?" asked Much, with more discretion than most people gave him credit for.

"I do not have to listen to this," she said standing, but sat again as Djaq pushed her back down in the seat and held her fast, her fingers biting into Anya's flesh.

"Sit!" commanded Djaq and even Vasey flinched.

"Now we have two choices, we could kill you……" Robin began.

"All of us?" croaked Vasey.

"We are not here to kill the noblemen who are visitors today," Robin said, then added. "And I fear to kill you and Gisborne would not be particularly beneficial either. No we could kill young Eli and Anya here but then where would that leave their or more specifically Eli's orphaned offspring?"

"Robin, surely not….you are not going to suggest that they have them live here at Knighton Hall?"

"I would have to agree, I mean Robin is this really the best plan? And what will…." Alan offered, just managing to stop himself uttering the word Marian.

"If we do not bring the children here to live where will they go? They surely can not live with us in the forest, winter is here and it will be hard for us to survive, let alone mere children."

"So we find them homes in the villages, someone will surely take them in," added Will.

"Separately, perhaps, but no one will take all three of them and if we find three homes for them what then? Will the family have enough food to feed themselves and their fostered child? I think not, perhaps if the Sheriff taxes were not so high."

"We have to maintain high taxes, surely you know that Robin," he smiled. "I am sure that you were fed well in the Holy Land, being part of the King's guard."

"I can assure you we were not," said Much rubbing his stomach at the thought of food and the sight of which he could see on the laden wooden table on the floor below.

"I say Eli has the children, he is more than able to care for them here, properly and well and we can ensure that he does," Robin continued.

Eli knew from the look in Robin's eye he was going to do just that, watch his every move he knew he had to look after his children as God had intended him to in the first place.

"When will this exchange take place?" asked Gisborne.

"Oh we will make arrangements very shortly, you need not be here." Robin said.

Gisborne scowled as Robin added. "Let this be a warning, if you harm those children while they are in your care I will do to you far worse than you do to them. Do you understand?"

Eli node and uttered. "Yes."

While Robin's men held their weapons poised over the assemble, they began to retreat as Robin said with a similar sweetness that the Sheriff had used earlier. "I would greatly appreciate it if you held your men off long enough for us to slip away."


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it very much.

Part 30

"What?" asked Marian out of earshot of the children.

"Calm down," replied Robin, emphasising the point with his hands.

"I can not believe you suggested that, he clearly does not care for them as he should."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"I was trying to think of something."

"And you came up with…..?"

"Nothing…yet," she replied her shoulders sagging as she sighed deeply.

"Look, the Sheriff, Gisborne and their cronies think we are estranged, that is one thing in our favour."

"How is it in our favour?" she replied and sighed again, running a hand over her face.

"Let us not fight over them…please," he asked. "Look Marian, taking the children to Eli works in everyone's favour."

"How exactly is that?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

Robin inwardly smiled, he seemed to love her more when she was riled up, fighting the urge to kiss her for lack of a slap across the cheek he replied. "If they live with their father and Anya, Judith's mother, they will have a comfortable roof over their heads, they will not go hungry, they will not be cold and they will be schooled…."

"But not loved," she cut in.

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"Isn't it?" she retorted.

"I did not mean us…I meant….look if we farm them out to three serf family's how will they be fed, clothed? How will they grow up knowing one another? They together are family. Will they dodge disease? This is far rifer in the peasant's homes, than of the nobles. And as for love…."

"Yes?" she whispered as they took a step closer to each other.

"We can still see them Marian. Eli is nothing more than a coward. I do not fear him….Marian trust me…this is the best way."

"It seems perhaps the only way, no matter how diabolical it presents itself," she unwillingly.

He traced a finger down the side of her face and said ever so softly. "We will still see them I promise, we will make sure they are cared for as they should be."

"Alright….you have already told Eli this will be?"

"Yes."

"So why consult me?"

"I could have always said I had changed my mind."

"Pfft!" she said with a smile forming on her lips. "So what of me?"

"What of you?" he asked closing the gap, so that their bodies were aligned.

"You said we are maintaining that I am no longer part of your gang."

"Only when we are out of the forest…and only until it proves useful for the Sheriff to know that you are back in our lair once more," he said with a sly, smug grin.

"Oh I see," she replied smiling back.

"That is if you want to be back with us…." He added, suddenly hesitant.

"Why would I not want to be with the man I love?"

"I do not know. Why?"

"I do not want to be apart from you. We must not quarrel over minor matters when there are so greater issues destroying the land."

"Indeed you are right."

His lips brushed hers in a tantalizing kiss as he whispered, "I love you". Then they looked at the children who were standing some distance away with Much. "Come on, lets get these children home, then we can move camp and begin again."

Taking his hand in hers she replied. "We do not have to start over, we have always been and will always be together. I took you to my heart ever so long ago."

Robin sighed, kissed her cheek and winked, whatever lay ahead, they would face together as one. As one united in love.

The End

To be continued shortly in a sequel.


End file.
